


yes

by orangekiwi



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangekiwi/pseuds/orangekiwi
Summary: just if you want my discord, ig or tumblr





	yes

you want?

 

just comment 👍👍


End file.
